Pain is Temporary, Heartbreak is Eternal
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: The sequel to Not All Wounds Heal. Enjoy! Rated M for Whatever I may feel like in later chapters. Disclaimer: i do not own the Alpha and Omega characters. I own my plot and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

1-Pain is Temporary, Heartbreak is Eternal

Chapter 1:  
Training

(AN- hey it's SilverWolf1500 here. I don't know how this story is going to go. I am rating this M for the violence. There might be some suggestive themes in later chapters. I don't know. Please check out my best story, Love Without Hope. You will not be disappointed. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my own plot and my OC's. It's here! Enjoy the sequel!)

Humphrey's POV:

"98...99...100! Ugh!" I wipe my forehead with my paw.

Kate nudges me. "Quit slacking, you only did 7."

"These tree squats are grueling work!" I say.

She yells at me through her strain. "Your tree is hollow!"

It has been a few days since Lilly came back and she isn't herself. I thought she was going to have alpha skills with an omega personality, the perfect wolf. Now she has omega skills with an alpha personality, a useless wolf.

"I'm gonna take a break to my den." Kate tells me. she walks home and I continue my work out. Kate and I aren't mates yet. We have separate dens.

Lilly walks up to me. I throw my log on the ground and Lilly picks it up. I keep pushing the issue. "Why bother train if you won't Hunt?"

She looked at me with a sort of pained look. "Because caribou don't fight back."

"So... You would kill a wolf?"

"Only if it swipes first."

I get really steamed at the way she is acting. "The other wolf's first swipe is at your throat, killing you!"

She looks at me with a look that makes me want to slap it off her face. She throws the log in my direction. I jump and kick it, a move Kate taught me. The log snapped in half long ways. Alright! I just made two sick log sleds!

Wait, Lilly attacked me. "What was that for!"

I run up to her, put my paws on her shoulder, and I shake Lilly. "Where is the old Lilly I knew and loved?"

She looks at me, wavering. Then she breaks down and starts crying. What did I do?

"What is wrong?" I put my arm around Lilly.

She pulls herself together for a few sentences. "Ever since my parents gave up the alpha school to the eastern pack, they beat us if we did something wrong. If we weakened, we would have been whipped."

She brushes some of her fur up to reveal long red marks.

"Oo. Ow." I feel so bad for Lilly.

"I-I just feel that they are going to come back and whip the tar out of me if I weaken." these eastern pack wolves have permanently scarred Lilly. My Lilly.

I start growling. Every eastern wolf will die in this war. Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it.

I lift the tree that Kate was using and I go for it. I don't know how long I am lifting the log for, but when I'm done I feel like collapsing.

Lilly was training alongside me, trying to keep pace with me. This little competition didn't work out for her. When she was done she actually collapsed.

I slid under and lifted. I could barely manage to get her up. It isn't that she is heavy, it's that my muscles have already have been worked to their max.

Oof. I'm not going to make it to Lilly's den. I'm going to have to bring her to my den.

We slump on the floor together and drift off into a deep slumber.

"What is going on here?" I hear someone growl.

"Huh?" I wake up and see Kate glaring at me and Lilly.

"Now, before you do anything stupid, hear me out." I raise my paw to calm her.

"Ok, how did this happen?" she asks, trying to be patient.

"Well, when you took a break I kept working these bad boys," I flex, making Kate roll her eyes. "Lilly walked up to me. We talked, she threw a log at me, I made her cry, we kept doing tree squats until Lilly passed out, dragged her here and I passed out also."

"Ok, I trust you. But why did you make my sister cry?"

"Ask Lilly. She is going through a tough time and you will need to talk to her."

"Tough time?"

"The eastern pack whipped her when she made a mistake, look." I brush Lilly's fur up to reveal the red marks. Kate gasps.

"I swore that the eastern pack will die for what they did to Lilly, that's why I did a ton of tree squats. She joined in as a friendly competition."

Kate looks touched. Then her expression changes. "So you won't train for the good of the pack, only to avenge your friend?"

"I'll do it for the good of the pack as an extra little bonus."

She hits me on the side. "You are so bad." she giggles.

Then her tone gets serious. "One lap around our territory."

"All the way around! Who do you think I am? You?"

She laughs. "Don't worry, I'll be next to you the whole time."

"Oh really, you have no faith in my speed?"

"Not one bit."

"You're on!" I say as I start running around. Leaving Lilly to sleep in my den.

"Wow," Kate pants. "You are doing better than I thought."

"Well, running up mountains to log sled and playing tag helps." I pant.

I laugh and add an extra burst of speed. Man, I'm flying. I round a turn and collide into a wolf. "Hey, watch where you are standing." I joke.

He jabs me in my neck and the last thing I think is 'me and my big mouth'. And I slip into the darkness.

(AN-Major Cliffhanger! Oh man that sucks for you. Keeps you wanting more though. I'm used to writing long chapters for my story- Love Without Hope- which you should check out if you haven't already, so this chapter seems short to me. Well, your wait is finally over with the first chapter of the sequel written. I hope that this story will be a good one. Until next chapter, let's celebrate this new beginning. -SilverWolf1500)


	2. Chapter 2

2-Pain is Temporary, Heartbreak is Eternal

Chapter 2:  
Struggles in Love

(AN- I'm blindly writing this story, and I don't know where I'm going with this. I will make up stuff as I go. It usually works in my favor that way. I am changing this rating to T, because i dont feel like making this too mushy/ whatever you want to call it. disCLAiMer- I do not own Alpha and Omega characters. I do own my plot and my OC's. You want to use an OC? PM me. That simple.)

Kate's POV:

Wow, Humphrey is pretty fast to go around that turn and then get out of sight in a few seconds.

I keep running for a minute and then stop. I don't hear the usual crashing of Humphrey's feet. I can't hear the cries of victory that Humphrey whoops as he is in the lead.

I run all around the area where he first disappeared out of sight. I sniff around, trying to catch a whiff of his scent. I faintly smell a trail of two wolves leading deeper into the forest, one being dragged, in the direction of the Eastern Pack.

I run as fast as I can back to my pack. Humphrey has been kidnapped.

Humphrey's POV:

I wake up to a horrible head ache. Where am I? I feel like I am in another cage, but this is way smaller than the one where Adam kidnapped us.

I try to pay attention to something other than my headache, which isn't hard to do, because Tony walks up to me.

"Let me go!" I demand in my best, "I'm important" voice.

Tony just laughs. "Stupid Omega, did you really think I was going to let you go?"

"No, but I knew you were going to say that."

"How."

"See," I tap my head and speak slowly, "I have psychic powers."

He growls gutturally and lunges at me, and for a second I'm grateful there are bars in between us.

He growls, "You just lost your dinner."

I smirk, "If you cooked it, it probably tastes like crap."

He glares at me then walks away. I get the feeling that the words I hurled at him didn't do any damage.

I get a feeling of claustrophobia and I run around the bars, hoping in vain that there is a way out. I need to get out of here. Now.

Kate's POV:

"We can't do anything right now."

I stare at my dad for a while after he said that. "Why not?" I demand.

"We can't just fling ourselves into battle. Not after planning and proper training.

"We can't just lose Humphrey! Not after I-" I choke back a sob.

"Kate, we need to be prepared. If we go now, we not only endanger ourselves, but also Humphrey."

"Ok." I sadly agree. I need to think clearer, cause I don't want one simple mistake that can be avoided to ruin everything.

I go to my den and lay down, hoping it will straightens out my head. No matter what I do, the nightmare image of Humphrey being killed in battle repeats over and over in my head. I shiver and clamp my shut eyes even tighter, hoping that something will help this horrid scene be washed away.

Maybe a change in point of view would help.

Lilly's POV:

I wake up in Humphrey's den for some weird reason. I get up, but my muscles are so sore I lay back down again.

Honestly I don't want to get up. I have the right to sit here and breathe in Humphrey's scent.

Yes, I have loved Humphrey since forever. I just, never got to tell him. He would play with me for the longest time, and we would have so much fun together. Then Kate would show up and Humphrey would be captured in her spell, causing him to lose all intrest, if there was any to begin with, he had towards me.

What does he see in my sister? She has been ignoring him until just recently.

Maybe it falls back on me, what do I see in Humphrey? He has been ignoring me also. Humphrey isn't intentionally like that though. He is very nice to people, fun to be around, and is a great friend.

But is that all he will ever be? Just a great friend? I think back to yesterday. Humphrey broke my alpha barrier when he said "Where's the Lilly I knew and loved?"

Does he really love me, or was he just saying that?

He also has sense of protecting the ones he loves, and when he found out about how the western pack whipped me, he got that look in his eyes. The look of determination, and willingness to do anything for somebody. Does he do that just for a friend?

Will I ever be more than just a friend to him?

Why am I thinking about all this? I like Garth, don't I?

I don't know, I can't bring myself to truly love Garth. We are so different in many ways. Humphrey and I, we could connect.

And for the longest time since we were pups, I though that was what we were doing. Connecting.

Then my stupid sister had to fricken steal him from me! She has to be the center of attention all the time, and she always has to be better than me in some way.

But taking away the one I loved? That is heartless. I even used to tell her how much I liked Humphrey. I would pour out all of my feelings to her when I didn't know what to do. And this is how she repays me.

Rage fills into my heart, then as quickly as it came, it dispersed. That isn't who I am. I'm not one to get so angry at someone.

I'm just hurt.

I didn't even want to go to stupid alpha school. I wanted to go find Humphrey, to comfort him and be with him. I only went to alpha school because I knew Kate would never marry Garth, and I didnt want our pack to be at war.

What does it matter now anyway! We are at war and Humphrey isn't mine! I got beaten and whipped with no possible gain on my part.

And that is just it. I'm too weak to have so uch responsibility to be carried on my shoulders. I'm not even motivated enough to prevent a war.

"I'm just a Worthless Omega!" I scream, just so I can let it out. The hurtful words bounce around, echoing from every corner, as if the cave is calling me worthless.

"Even Humphrey's cave doesn't like me." I pitty myself, and I lay my head back down, a few tears slip from my eyes.

Eventually I relax and fall back asleep, breathing in Humphrey's scent one last time.

(AN- sorry for the extremely long wait. I found out how this story will be easier for me to write. Put more Lilly into it! I don't know why, but I can write in Lilly's point of view the easiest. please review, and check out my newest story, The Savior. Until next chapter, please check out a writer named one-cruncher. He is an amazing writer and he deserves way more attention. Please check him out and give his story a gander. -SilverWolf1500)


	3. Chapter 3

Pain is temporary, heartbreak is eternal-3

Chapter 3:

Lilly's Rescue

(AN- cannot insert random crap here. Too tired.)

Kate's POV:

I walk out of my den. Trying to sleep isn't helping me any. I'm too worried to sleep right now. I trot over to Humphrey's den, to find Lilly peacefully sleeping in it. "What are you doing?" I yell at her.

She snaps awake. "Just waiting for Humphrey to get back." Lilly rubs her eyes with her paw.

My eyes tear up. "The eastern pack kidnapped him."

Lilly looks at me for a painfully long time. Then, without warning, Lilly darts to her feet and speeds out of the den.

I chase after her. "What is it with omegas being so fast!" I pant in frustration as the distance between Lilly and I grows.

Lilly disappears into the thick trees and into eastern territory, and I lay down and cry. The burning of my muscles just adds with the burning of failure. Two wolves that I'm close to are now lost.

Lilly's POV:

No! This can't be happening! Why Humphrey? He didn't do anything wrong.

I don't know on what impulse I'm driving upon, but I take myself deeper into eastern territory, Kate no longer is chasing me.

I will be there for Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV:

"Why me!" I yell. "Am I really that much of a threat to you that you have to keep me hostage and weaken me? I'm a friken Omega! GIVE ME FOOD!"

The guard in charge chuckles at my disparity.

"What the hell are you laughing about? You think this is funny?" I rage at him. "Yeah? Come here, you can see my ribs if you look closely."

The guard puts his face in range and I start tearing his face open with my claws. "Aaaaarrggghhh!" he screams as blood pours down his face.

"What happened here?" another guard yells as he gallops over to his injured comrade.

I shrug my shoulders, "He tripped?"

"Very funny, you clawed his eye out!" he yells. The injured guard is still on the ground, babbling some illegible words, clearly in a lot of pain. The crying guard evacuates the room and heads into the forest.

"Who says he didn't do that himself?" I say.

"He didn't." the guard gets annoyed.

"He did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DIDN'T!" the guard furiously screams.

"Alright! It's a stalemate. We need to figure out a way to resolve this like real wolves. I got it! Let's play red paws!"

"What!"

"We slap eachother's paws, and the first person to wimp out loses."

"Piece of cake." the guard smirks. He sticks his paws inside my cell and I bite down on them. I pull him is and tear open his face with my free paws, worse than the previous guard.

The guard screams like a little girl and runs out into the forest.

"Wimp!" I yell after him.

From an opening on the opposite side from where the two guards ran, a much bigger wolf steps in. "What's going on? Quit screaming!"

"Alright!" I say, turning on flattery mode. "I knew the person in charge would arrive."

The guard looks slightly taken aback. "I'm not in charge here, Tony is."

"Really? It looks as if you could easily best him and become ruler, you're that muscular."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, you look like you can train alphas for a living."

"Actually I do, I'm on my vacation time right now." he smirks.

That's my target, and I am going to personally rip his throat out. "That's cool, I wanted to become an alpha. My parents wouldn't let me though. They weren't too fond of me getting beaten when I do something wrong, but I said it would help me to become a better alpha!"

"Thank you! Someone who understands my way of teaching."

"I know right." I say, pleased on how well my minipulation skills are working.

"You aren't too bad, I wish I could have trained you." he steps up to the bars.

Now I need to find the right time to make my move. "Can I see you flex?"

"What?"

"I want to see how ripped you are. You are probably more ripped than any other wolf I ever met."

"Well, alright." the guard flexes his muscles.

"Holy crap they are huge!" I say, making an astonished face. "Can I feel them? They probably feel as hard as boulders."

The guard gives in and slips his arm in the cage and flexes. I walk up to them and stretch out my arm toward his, then take a dramatic turn and grab his throat. The guard starts trying to break free and claws at my arm. I don't feel anything though.

"This is for whipping Lilly." I say as I wrench out his throat.

"And good riddance!" I hear as the alpha trainer crumpled to the floor.

"Lilly! How did you get here?" I ask her.

"I just hid in the bushes when I saw you take out the guards. That was good by the way. Very alpha-like." Lilly says.

"Thank you."

"Now let's get you out." Lilly starts inspecting the cage for the door. She searches all over the place, then she finally finds the latch. She tries her hardest, but cannot seem to open the door.

"Need some help?" says a strong voice from behind Lilly.

"Garth! Yes please." Lilly squeals with delight.

"Here." with a strong twist then tug, Garth opens the door.

"Thank you!" Lilly says to Garth.

"Don't thank me yet." Garth says, as he gets behind Lilly and shoves her into the cage with me and slams the door closed.

"What the hell!" Lilly yells at Garth.

"Great work son" says a voice that emerges from the bushes.

(AN- that's it. -SilverWolf1500)


	4. Her True Feelings

Pain Is Temporary, Heartbreak Is Eternal-4

Chapter 4:

Her True Feelings

(AN- there are so many stories I have to write chapters for. What did I get myself into? Don't get me wrong, I love writing for fanfiction. It is just a lot of work. Enjoy. Emily and Adam are back in this story, but don't get too attached to them. You will see why soon. Let's do this.)

Emily's POV:

"I'm hungry." I yell at Adam. He hurries off into the forest with a look on his face.

Ever since I became pregnant, things like this are everyday occurrences. I know that Adam understands my mood swings, and he still knows that I love him, so things should still be ok. I rub my stomach with my paw. "What are you guys doing to me?" I ask them. "Yall are making me look bad in front of my mate." 'Look at me, scolding my kids before they are even born' I exclaim to myself. I plop myself against the cool dirt and wait for Adam to return.

When he does he is carrying a huge caribou behind him. "Dig in." he says, slightly too quickly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just going to find a pond and rinse off." he says, and I watch him leave until the tip of his silver tail has dissapeared amongst the foliage.

Adam's POV:

I keep my belly low to the ground and creep through the forest. I enter Eastern wolf territory, and double up on my stealth. My eyes dart around, in fear of being seen. I can take on three wolves, but not a whole pack. Silently I press forward, keeping the thoughts of capture out of my mind. My ears twitch as I hear what sounds to be a wolf... No, two wolves struggling against something... metal? Judging by how faint it is I decide it is about two miles away. Keeping covered by the trees, I head off to the direction of the sound.

Lilly's POV:

I furiously claw at the latch mechanism Garth used to open the cage, with no avail. I clench my teeth and start beating it.

"Hey, Lilly." I hear Humphrey's soothing voice. I turn around and look at him. The sight angers me more. His fur is dirty and messed up and you can see his ribs. A first look at this wolf would have you thinking he has gone crazy, but when I look into his eyes, I see Humphrey's peacefulness warm me up inside. I calm slightly at the sound of his voice, and even more so when he presses himself against me and starts washing me with his tongue, stroking in the wrong direction, causing my fur to stick up, but also look clean.

"What are you doing?" I quietly ask him, my heart thudding violently in my chest. He doesn't answer until after he licked behind my ears, which felt like heaven to me.

"I can't let your white fur get too dirty." he replies, and in between licks he says, "Its just too beautiful to be dirty." He turns to the side and spits out a mouthfull of dirt.

"Are you sure you are okay with that? Doesn't the dirt taste bad?" I ask hesitantly, hoping he doesn't stop either way.

"I'm used to the dirt. I mean, the caribou we eat is always covered in dirt." he answers, then continues licking my back.

"True." I agree. I close my eyes and enjoy. Then a thought pops into my head. "What about Kate?"

He hesitates for a second. "What about Kate?" he pushes for a less general answer.

"Don't you love her?" I ask.

"Yes." he simply replies.

I tear up, mad at myself for my selfishness. "Then why do you even care about my fur? Or even me?"

Humphrey stops and walks in front of me. I look down, avoiding his eyes, but he pushes my head upwards, forcing me to gaze into his eyes. "I love Kate, and I love her as a mate would-"

"But you two aren't mates yet!" I can't help but interrupt.

I continue "But I love you as a true friend, which in most cases is a stronger bond. I never fight with you with stuff mates would fight about. We have something that can't be broken, and it has been there for a long time. Kate and I... It only started a few months ago." he studies my face. "Do you understand?"

"But I love you!" I blurt spasmodically. Realizing what I have done, I make the decision to continue to show him how I feel. "More than a friend would. I always have, since we were pups. But you have always drooled over Kate as if I didn't exist!" I pour out to him, realizing I have wanted to say these words for a long time.

Humphrey looks stunned. He leans in to comfort me, and I do something that surprises even myself. I spin around and kiss him. Full on, muzzle to muzzle kiss. I yank myself away before he yanks himself away, and the tears flow. I run away from him, which isn't very far due to the fact we are in a metal cage. I curl myself in the tightest ball possible in the far corner and clamp my eyes shut as tight as I can. My crying drowns out any other sound around me. It drowns out any attempt Humphrey may have made.

Humphrey's POV:

My body is locked into place. Did Lilly just kiss me? I snap out of my trance and look at Lilly, who is curled up in the corner. I walk slowly over to her, and try to nudge her with my muzzle. When she doesn't look up, I keep repeating my action, hoping she will look up at me.

Eventually after another minute of nudging I hear Lilly sob her muffled reply. "Leave me alone."

"Lilly-"

"I ruined it!" she snaps her head up. "I just destroyed any chance of having you." Lilly stuffs her head back into her curled position. "And if it wasn't for this stupid cage you would have run away from me."

"I would never run away from you." I tell her. Lilly slowly looks up. "I'm not mad at you Lilly."

"Why would you be mad at Lilly?" a intriguing voice behind me says.

I spin around, recognition and relief sweeps across my face. "Adam?"

"The one and only." he steps up to the cage. "Let's bust you guys out of there." He immediately spots the latch and then gives it one hard twist with his teeth. It pops open easily and he waves for us to move. "Come on!" he whispers, "Let's go before we get caught."

Lilly gets up, avoiding my eyes, and we follow Adam, out of the eastern territory and eventually home.

(AN- sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4- SilverWolf1500)


	5. The arrival home

Pain is Temporary, Heartbreak is Eterna

Chapter 5:

The arrival home

(AN- sorry I haven't been updating recently, At all. Here is chapter five. This chapter is the begining of pleasing all of the people that didnt like my character Adam. Since I am practically run down and broken myself, it will now reflect on the author insert. I hope this helps. Enjoy!)

Lilly's POV:

As I walk behind Adam I notice he has changed much since we met him in the forest. His walk is no longer smooth, and he moves almost as if it hurts. His once silver coat lost soo much luminosity that it almost is a dull gray. Just looking into his eyes you can tell he is tired, yet constantly thinking about something else. And when he speaks he talks as if forcing himself, straining on his words, sometimes stuttering. Which is very unusual, because he used to always know exactly what to say. From the looks of it, it is as if he has aged twenty years since we last saw him. And it used to be that not even age could damper with that wolf, but something must have changed him. Something more powerful that time itself.

We continue walking, now in silence. I walk closer to the side until I'm pressed against Humphrey. He doesn't try to make any attempt to move away from me, but I can tell his own thoughts are conflicting inside his poor, confused head. Not that being starved by the eastern pack helped him any. Nor did my impulsive actions.

"Here you go." Adam's strained voice tells us as he stands next to our pack's territory boundary. "I assume you two can continue alone. I don't feel comfortable in large packs." he starts to limp off.

"Thank you, Adam." I call after him. He sort of half grunts and says something in intelligible from the distance. I take it as a 'your welcome'.

We enter the pack to a comotion. Wolves running here and there until someone spotted us. "Look!" He yelled. "It's Humphrey and Lilly."

Kate runs up to Humphrey and gives him a hug, and I can't keep myself from feeling extremely jealous, so I walk off. I pad over to the river and stare at my reflection.

Humphrey's POV:

Kate starts talking to me "I was so worried I lost you. How did you escape. Oh my god you are so skinny, what happened."

As all this is going on I see Lilly walk away with her head down. Kate sees this. "I'll go see what's wrong." She says.

"No." I put a paw to her chest. "Let me. I think I know what's up." I trot after Lilly, leaving Kate back to the comotion of all the other wolves.

I walk up behind Lilly and see her looking into the river. A pang of sadness runs through me as I see that she is crying. Her tears distort her reflection on the water. I sit next to her and put my paw on her shoulder. "Hey."

She jumps slightly when I touch her, and she looks away, hiding her tears. "I'm pitiful." She squeaks. "I'm crying because of my selfishness. I can't believe how hollow I am." She cries more.

"Hey, Lilly, you aren't a bad person." I tell her. "But I can't have you and you sister at the same time." I stroke her back.

"If I had spoken up sooner, I may have you as mine, and our packs wouldn't be at war!" She sniffs. "This war is my fault."

"Lilly, don't be too hard on yourself. You are a beautiful young wolf. Many wars start because of a beautiful she-wolf." I smile at her. Then as I get her attention I tackle her and we both roll into the lake. Lilly laughs and then splashes me. We have fun for a few minutes, then Lilly swims up to me.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What is it Lilly?" I ask her.

"Can I have one last kiss? For goodbye." She looks away.

"Sure" I say to her surprise. I think it will be a small one on the cheek, but I am confronted with Lilly's muzzle pressed to mine. I wait for her to pull away. When she does I smile at her. "Who ever gets you in the end will be one lucky son of a gun."

She laughs, then we both get out and shake most of the water out of our soaked pelts. We walk back to where everyone else is, and Kate runs up to me. "Everything alright?" She asks.

"Nothing like an omega to cheer an omega up. I pushed her into the water and had some fun, just for a bit. It helped."

"Good" Kate smiles at me "you can make anyone feel better. Now if you would excuse me, I have some duties to tend to. You go get a bite I eat."

At this my stomach rumbles. "Ok." I head to the feeding grounds, followed by Lilly.


	6. The Healing Process

Chapter 6:

The Healing Process

(AN- hi, here is chapter 6)

Humphrey's POV:

I walk to the feeding grounds and I see the snow white wolf behind me out of the corner of my eye, keeping my pace but at a distance of about six feet away from me. I slow down dramatically, where I take a step every five seconds, and Lilly does the same. "So, you wanna share a caribou?" I spin around and ask her.

She jumps, startled when I suddenly speak, "Uh.. Yeah, sure." She smiles.

I walk up to the feeding grounds, grab a juicy looking caribou, and drag it to a small, grassy field surrounded by trees. Lilly's soft footsteps pad silently behind me. I sit on my haunches and wait for Lilly to sit, and I let her take the first bite. After that I dig in, ripping the fresh meat apart with my teeth, and I savor the flavor. But not for too long, because I need to swallow it and take another bite. Both me and Lilly tear the caribou to shreds. Me more than her though, because the stupid eastern wolves starved me. After a while me and Lilly lay down next to eachother, each snacking on a choice bone from the caribou. I notice Lilly scoot closer to me. Then closer.

Then closer...

Eventually her side is pressed against mine. "Lilly?"

"What?" She batts her eyes at me.

"What are you doing?" I say, not creeped out in the slightest.

"Just warming myself up." She says with a small smile.

"It isn't that cold out." I point out the obvious.

"I know" she says.

I just let her bury her side into mine, and we chew on our bones. After a few minutes I get up and walk deeper into the pack, leaving Lilly behind when she doesn't follow. I do feel her purple eyes on my back as she stares at me while I go. It doesn't take long to locate Kate walking in the direction away from the feeding grounds. "Hey Kate!" I run up to her.

"Hey Humphrey," she pauses. "How is Lilly?"

I look over and see Lilly walk away from where we ate, her head hanged low. Taking a route that is the furthest away from any other wolf, she goes to isolate herself in her den. "She still isn't her normal self." I say, saddened.

"I saw you two eating together. She was pressed up against you." She smiled a sad smile.

"Kate, you know it wasn't-"

"Listen to me Humphrey! Lilly is very fond of you."

"We are good friends, but-"

"Humphrey! I'm speaking!" She snaps. I shut my jaw tight and sit. She takes a deep breath. "She has always loved you." She pauses, takes a deep breath and continues. "She is the most comfortable around you."

"Kate-"

"QUIET!" She raises her voice, and other wolves in the area turn to look. "What are you looking at? Go away!" They hurry off, deciding that staying in the area isn't worth it. She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking, at the rate she is going right now she will never recover. She has been traumatized by the eastern alpha school, and we all know Lilly was born an Omega. Lilly needs you right now."

I open my mouth, then close it again.

"You need to spend your time with Lilly now." She looks away. "Lilly needs you more then I do. Just, don't question it. Go care for my sister"

When she notices I don't move for a couple seconds, she stamps her foot to the ground. "Now!" She says impatiently, her voice wavering. I assume that another reason she wanted me to go is that she doesn't want to see me, not after she called off our relationship. "She needs someone to heal her, and you are the only one who can." She whispers, her back turned to me as she walks off.

I let my head droop sadly. After all Kate has been through to get me back to this pack, she forced herself to let me go for her sister. I walk to Lilly's den, my tail dragging against the ground.

By the time I get to Lilly's den, it has given me space to think about Kate's decision. It was in fact her decision, but even though I will live in this mindset, it doesn't keep me from feeling sad about it. "Knock knock." I say, standing outside the cave.

I hear the rustling of claws as someone picks them self off of the stone floor. "Come in." She says softly from the inside. I walk in, and Lilly gives me a warm smile. "Hey Humphrey."

"Hi Lilly." I say, smiling at her only half way.

"What's up? You usually don't come this far on the outskirts of the pack, much less my den." She blushes and looks away.

"I came for you." I say.

"What?" She looks at me and makes eyecontact.

"Kate.. She broke up with me." I say.

"Why? Did she tell you a reason?" She asks, stunned.

"Yes. She said," I take a deep breath. "She said you needed me more than she did."

"She did?" Lilly looks stunned again. "Why?"

"To help you recover." I fully embrace what is going on and I walk closer to Lilly. "She wanted you to be with me."

"That's... I don't know what to say. That's very kind of her." She batts her long lashes at me. "Come in." She beckons me to walk deeper into her den. Then, when we get to where it is really dark, I feel her tail wrap around mine. Then I feel her side pressed against mine. We reach the end of her den, and I hear Lilly's soft voice. "Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am." I say.

I feel her gently lay me down. "Then you can crash here for the night." She says, her sweet voice floating to my ears. I feel her curl up right next to me, her back against my stomach. I use my tail to rub her back and I eventually hear her breathing slow. Once she is asleep I find myself drifting off also.


End file.
